1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission system, and a method and an apparatus for allocating a communication channel in the wireless power transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power is energy that is transferred from a wireless power transmitting unit to a wireless power receiving unit using magnetic coupling. Accordingly, a wireless power transmission system includes a source device to wirelessly transmit a power, and a target device to wirelessly receive the power. The source device may be referred to as a wireless power transmitting unit, and the target device may be referred to as a wireless power receiving unit.
The source device includes a source resonator, and the target device includes a target resonator. A magnetic coupling or a resonant coupling may be formed between the source resonator and the target resonator.
The source device and the target device may transmit and receive data to and from each other using an out-band communication scheme or an in-band communication scheme. The communication between the source device and the target device may cause interference in other electronic devices, or may be affected by the other electronic devices.